Clean Plates
by MariaJose10
Summary: Bella has to move to Forks with her dad after something tragic happens. She blames herself. Will she ever stop blaming herself when a mysterious guy comes along?


I didn't want her do this. I didn't want my mom to leave, but I wanted her to be happy and travel with Phil. I wanted her to have the life she always dreamed of. I thought it would be the best thing for her, so I let her go. She asked if I want to come to but I said no. I was planning to live with my friend Lauren, I had known for about 4 years. My mom ending up leaving and saying she would stop by every couple months. I told her I would be fine and that not to worry. But then the day came when I got called down to the office and everything changed.

_"__Isabella Swan," said the secretariat, "I need you to come with me right away."_

_Instead of correcting her on my name like I always do, I nodded and got up. There was something off and I could tell, but I didn't push it. "You need to bring yours things. You won't be back," she said kindly._

_As we walked down the hallway and into the office I was growing more curious and scared by the second. When we finally arrived, my heart dropped as I saw officers with sad faces with their head bowed down so they wouldn't have to look me in the eyes. "What is going on," I asked._

_"__I am so sorry Isabella-," said one of the officers was not able to finish before I interrupted him._

_"__It's Bella."_

_"__Bella, I don't know how to tell you this. You're mother and stepdad passed away this morning. They were found in their car-"I didn't hear the rest they were saying because at that point I didn't care. The only thing I realized was my mother was dead and wasn't coming back. She was the person I cared about most and I lost her. I did the only thing that I knew had to do._

_I got up out of the seat I was sitting in and ran out the door. I didn't stop running until I reach my house. The house I would never share with my mom again. I reached under to welcome mat to grab the spare key. I opened the door and went to lie in my mom's bed. I cried there and thought of all the fun times I had with her. After along time of crying, I eventually fell asleep._

The next day, Charlie heard what happened and made arrangements for me to come live with him after the funeral. I haven't seen Charlie in 7 years. He lives in a small town called Forks which is the wettest place on Earth.

My mother and Phil's funeral ended up being today. As I looked myself in the mirror, I couldn't even recognize myself. I was dressed in a black tight dress with black flats. I never wore any dresses but Lauren made me put it on. "You have to look nice," she said, "You can't go looking like you're a big slob."

"Yea," was all I said. I haven't really talked to anyone since I left school that day. Lauren would talk to me for hours and I would just sit there and listen.

"I know this is hard for you and I don't understand what you're going through. I would like to try though. Please Bella, talk to me."

"It's time to go," I said avoiding telling her anything. I didn't want to talk to anyone. My dad tried to get me to talk to a therapist, but I refused. _I was okay_, I kept telling myself. I was going to get through this and start over. No one will ever know what happened except my dad. My life in Arizona was coming to a close and it was going to stay that way.

I started walking to the door when I stopped. I turned around to look at Lauren and said something that I was sad to say but it had to be done, "Lauren after I leave, you cant text me or call me. I need to start over and that means leaving everything that happened in Arizona stay in Arizona. I am so sorry."

I couldn't look at her face because I knew it would be crushed. I didn't want to hurt but I didn't have a choice.

As we arrived at the funeral, Lauren sat as far away from me as she could. When the pastor got up to speak, I tuned everything out. I didn't have the courage to cry. Because to be honest, I was an empty person that has lost almost everything. I felt like I was a pumpkin that was getting all the goo taken out of me. All there was were memories of my and my mother. Like, when she used to drag me to the mall and she would put me in anything she could find. Even though I hated shopping, it was a memory. A memory that I could cherish and hold on to forever.

"You ready, kid," asked the airport attendant.

"Yea, I'm ready."

I wasn't ready to go, but I had to. I am about to board the airplane to Forks.

"Well come on then."

I forced my self to walk because in reality I didn't want to go. I didn't want to leave my old house although I couldn't go in there after the day I cried in my mom's bed. I didn't want to leave my best friend, but I had to. It is time to have a clean plate. A fresh start.

"You have any luggage," the flight attendant questioned.

"You have a lot of questions," I said.

"Sorry, but the flight is leaving in two minutes. Are you coming or not? And I need your luggage."

I looked behind me to remember this place and then turn back to the flight attendant and said. "I don't have any." I walked away on to my plane making sure to hold in the tears the wanted to come but I didn't let them. It was just time to leave.


End file.
